


Waves

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [11]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some days were never really salvaged.
Series: Lives!verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012~2013. "'the waves are so loud'"

Every so often, one of them would say something stupid like 'you probably killed some of my friends' and there would be a bit of silence and then an attempt at salvaging the day but... Some days were never really salvaged.

Orga was feeling it, too. He probably had done the most damage and he knew it. Even if he couldn't remember most of it. Even if it was getting hazier and hazier as his mind grew clearer and clearer, something the Orb doctors had been happily surprised by. Everything that had been done to him was undoing itself as best it could. He'd always have the implants, but they were relatively benign without certain chemicals interacting with them. He could still move like a Coordinator when it mattered, though.

There was a memorial, down by the water, and Orga found himself there. Caught between sadness and anger and not wanting either, he stared out at the waves, trying not to think at all.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there. It had been war. They all had blood on their hands.

They all...

How long Tolle had been standing there beside him, he also didn't know. Tolle hadn't been the one to misspeak, but he had been there. Had Tolle been looking for him? What did he want?

But he didn't say anything.

Until the sun grew low on the horizon, they both just looked out over the water and listened to the waves.


End file.
